


X: THE MOVIE Reimagined

by Fuuma_chan, ShadowedLove97, TsubaruKimimori, unicornholly



Category: CLAMP - Works
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma_chan/pseuds/Fuuma_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedLove97/pseuds/ShadowedLove97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornholly/pseuds/unicornholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if X/1999 was just a movie?  That's what this huge collab takes a spin on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X: THE MOVIE Reimagined

“Ohohohohohoho! My little brother Kamui is going to be a star of Yuuko Ichihara’s newest work! I’m so happy!” Hokuto Sumeragi stood proud in her living room holding a letter from said director with the cast of characters, as her twin Subaru and her younger half brother, Kamui sat there.

Kamui was basically glaring as he sat there, “I’m only doing this because you made me.” He grumbled.

Hokuto waved an impatient hand. “Pfft,you’ll do fine! If our shy brother over there can do it, you can! Although I was there to push him through it, hmm. I’m supposed to be dead, hey Subaru! This is supposed to be a sequel to ‘Tokyo Babylon’! That means you get to act with Sei-chan again! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!”

“But Kamui’s the main character, and if it’s the sequel, then that means we’ll have to be acting as enemies again probably....” Subaru trailed off, at the end of his last movie, he and Seishirou had come apart as enemies, and Hokuto and Seishirou had had to comfort him off and on for the rest of the week that Hokuto hadn’t actually died....

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Hokuto ran over to open it. “Ohohoho, speak of the devil. SUBARU, YOUR HONEY IS HERE!”

“Hokuto! You don’t have to call him that,” Subaru complained as he got up to meet his boyfriend. “Hi Seishirou-san.”

“What reason is there to hide anything? You’ve been dating him for nine years! Oh Sei-chan! Who do you have with you?”

A laugh as Seishirou hugged Subaru. “Hello my dear.” Removing his sunglasses to reveal his amber eyes he bent down to kiss the younger man. Pulling back he decided to answer Hokuto’s question. “This is my younger, and more annoying, half brother, Fuuma.”

Subaru blushed when Seishirou hugged him and flailed when he kissed him in front of his siblings and Seishirou’s apparent half-brother. “Seishirou-san!!”

Fuuma peaked his head into the door and smiled, “Hello everyone, nice to meet you, my brother says you are all actors as well? I hope I get to work with you soon!”

Kamui, whom had been scowling and had cursed under his breath when Seishirou entered the room, felt his breath caught at the mention of the name ‘Fuuma’. He remembered playing with a child with that exact name when he was younger, but this couldn’t be him, right? No, it couldn’t be. He wouldn’t be the younger brother of that man.

Seishirou kept an arm tight around Subaru. “He’s the other star of this movie. I don’t get it personally, it’s supposed to be a sequel to ‘Tokyo Babylon’, so why the hell aren’t Subaru-kun and I the stars?”

“Because Sei-chan! They want two younger boys to star in this! As you saw with Tokyo Babylon, teenage boy love is so grand~” Hokuto had entered fangirl mode.

“Oh? It’s going to be a boy love series? Fun, who is going to be playing my boyfriend, is he here?” Fuuma asked as he looked over his script.

Hokuto pointed a manicured finger over at her youngest sibling who was perched on the couch. “That would be the other star of the movie, Kamui Shirou, my darling half brother.”

Kamui stood up and faced Fuuma. “Look, I don’t want to do this; she made me,” He pointed a finger at Hokuto. “So don’t think I’m going to be friends with you just because our characters are. And I am not playing as your ‘boyfriend’!” He glared at Fuuma; he just met the guy and he was already starting to tick him off!

“Oh Kamui! Grow up! I made Subaru do it too and look! He’s been dating the same guy ever since! I’m mad that I’m not in this much! How dare she!”  A brief pause as Hokuto pouted.

“Ah, well Hokuto-chan, you were killed by the great and powerful Sakurazukamori after all.”

Fuuma laughed and looked down at the shorter boy, “Wow, you are even the perfect height to play the role, and...” He grinned and winked jokingly, “We may be like our brothers.”

There were many things that Kamui wanted to say, and none of them were pleasant, but he settled for something a little more mild, “What do you mean? Are you calling me short?! And I am never gonna date the younger brother of him!” Kamui’s glare settled on Seishirou, whom still had his long arm around Subaru.

“Tut tut Kamui, hating me just because I’m dating your older and more attractive brother. I didn’t force Subaru-kun to fall in love with me, it just happened,” He paused to kiss Subaru’s cheek. “Isn’t that right dear? You look lovely with your new haircut by the way.”

Subaru blushed. “I don’t think you can exactly force someone to fall in love with someone.....and th-thank you Seishirou-san.”

“Ha! I can already tell I’m going to have a lot of fun on set with this guy!” Fuuma chuckled and looked down at Kamui, “No, not really short, just shorter than I am is all, perfect for the angles of some of these scenes!”

Annoyance and anger stifled his words. Kamui’s glare went back and forth between Fuuma and Seishirou. The taller male reminded him of Seishirou, and it was more than ticking him off. He couldn’t take being in that room any longer. Roughly he pushed past Fuuma and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Subaru frowned and started to go after him. “Kamui, wait.”

A strong pair of arms encircled Subaru’s waist. “Wait Subaru-kun. Fuuma you go after him, didn’t you used to hang out with him when you were little?”

Fuuma nodded, “Alright, I’ll see what’s up.” He ran out after him, yelling for him to wait up.  
Kamui hesitated, but kept pushing forwards. He didn’t want to be bothered by Fuuma, not when he was still annoyed. “Go away!” He yelled back. “Stop following me!”

“Not until you explain why you are so mad over me joking around about our parts!” Fuuma yelled again as he tried best to catch up with him.

He sighed and turned around to face the other. “You’re really starting to piss me off. Stop bothering me!”

“I don’t mean to bother you! It’s just when I have to play a role of a character’s love interest, I like goofing around and being friends with the person,” Fuuma smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling even wider, “So what do you say? Friends and on-screen lovers?”

His eyes widened; that smile, his tone of voice...It reminded him of someone. A childhood friend. No, was this really him? Could it really be...? “Fuuma...?” It was definitely him, he was sure of it.

“Hmm? What is it?” He asked, then looked more directly at his co-star, “KAMUI?! Is that really you?!” He said shocked, “What are you doing acting and being my brother’s boyfriend’s brother without telling me? How are you?”  
It took Kamui a second to reply. “Of course it’s me! And I told you, Hokuto made me take up acting!” He paused as a thought hit him. Fuuma was Seishirou’s brother. “I didn’t mean to keep to keep being Subaru’s brother a secret from you! And besides, what about you?! You never told me you were his younger brother!”

“Well, I’m sure if she made you, you must be good? And yes I know, but I didn’t want you thinking I was stuck up because my brother was famous,” Fuuma grinned, “How about the two of us put that past us, and promise to have fun at work huh?” he suggested and slung an arm over his shoulder, “We get to hang out more again, that’s awesome on it’s own!”  
There was something about how laid-back Fuuma seemed at the moment that, though it annoyed him slightly, put a small, rare smile on his face. And though he looked away and pushed Fuuma off of him, he couldn’t deny the feeling of being happy to see his childhood friend again. “Okay...I promise. Now let’s go back.”

Fuuma smiled to himself when he noticed Kamui hide his smile, “Alright, let’s go then, hopefully our siblings won’t be too annoyed that we ran out huh?” He patted Kamui’s back and starts walking back along the path they came.

~ Back with Sei-chan, Subaru, and Hokuto ~ Occurs at the same time as above ~

With just the three of them in the house (of which Hokuto was making tea in the kitchen) Seishirou gently led Subaru to the couch. “It’s been so long my beautiful one.” Without waiting for a reply he leaned in and captured the younger man’s lips in a kiss.

Subaru blushed but kissed back, he had missed Seishirou too much to really care that Hokuto was in the kitchen.

Hokuto came back from making tea only to find her twin in a borderline makeout session with his boyfriend. Oh my, Hokuto thought to herself. Her brother had certainly grown up. She let them be for a moment or two before deciding to interrupt them. “Ohohohoho, I don’t mind the show guys, but GET A ROOM BEFORE THE CLOTHES START COMING OFF!”

Subaru immediately pulled away from the kiss and buried his face in Seishirou’s chest, face burning bright red.

“Oh Subaru you’re so shy! Well I’m going to go hang out with Kakyou, DON’T BEHAVE you two!”

Seishirou laughed and bumped his nose against Subaru’s head. “Well Subaru-kun, it’s just us now, for real.”

Subaru looked up at Seishirou, face still red. “W-why didn’t we just wait until she left in the first place?”

“Because...” His voice was low and hot against Subaru’s neck. “I haven’t seen you in months and I couldn’t keep my hands to myself, Subaru.” His jacket was thrown to the floor as Subaru was pressed down against the couch, shirt rolling up in the process while his mouth was attacked by his boyfriend’s own.

Subaru blushed at the dropped honorific, even though Seishirou did it every time they were alone, yet reached up to wrap his arms around Seishirou’s neck now that he knew Hokuto was gone.

Smirking into the kiss at Subaru’s movements, he let himself get lost in the kiss, sliding his hands up Subaru’s sides, not hearing the door open.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER YOU PERVERT!!” Kamui’s eyes were lit with fiery hate and anger. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” He started stomping his way towards Seishirou, an air of killing intent about him.

Fuuma quickly grabbed Kamui under his arms and held him back, “Calm down Kamui, don’t yell too much,” Fuuma said holding on to try to calm him, “And Nii-san, don’t you think you two should have gone to his room when you knew we’d be back soon?”

Seishirou sat up after detangling himself from Subaru. “Ah, like I knew you were coming back so soon. Aside from that, I haven’t seen Subaru-kun in months. I couldn’t exactly wait, brother mine,” He paused to tap a cigarette out. “As for you Kamui, you’re just moody because you caught us all those years ago. So get over it and get someone of your own and you won’t be jealous, hmm?”

Kamui tensed, his body shaking in rage. “SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU. No, that’s not enough. I’M GOING TO KILL YOU AND THEN I’M GOING TO BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE AND KILL YOU AGAIN!!” He tried to escape Fuuma’s grasp, but it was too strong. “LET GO FUUMA!”

“Really, you’d take something that makes your brother so happy away?” An amused smirk rested on his lips, the amber eyes full of challenge. “It’s fine, I’ll head home, see you all at work when we start then hmm?” With a natural grace he got up off the couch and and retrieved his jacket. “Until then Subaru-kun.”

Subaru’s eyes widened, he had barely gotten to see Seishirou, and now he was not going to see him until work? He jumped off the couch and clung to Seishirou’s shirt. “Don’t go, please? I...I haven’t seen you in forever and I don’t know how much we’d see each other at work....Please Seishirou-san?”

Amber eyes softened and a strong arm went around a lithe waist. “That would be up to your brother, Subaru-kun,” A brief pause as he turned his gaze on the teenager in his brother’s grip. “He hates me for destroying his innocence, not that it’s my fault, the door was shut after all.”

“YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU CAN JUST-” Kamui’s voice cut off as he rested his eyes on his older sibling. He had looked heartbroken when Seishirou had been about to leave. He may hate his brother’s boyfriend, but he didn’t want to hurt Subaru. Then again, even the sight of Fuuma’s brother angered him most of the time... “...You know what, fine.” He slipped out of Fuuma’s grasp. Grabbing the other’s arm he turned around and started dragging him away. “I’m only doing this for Subaru, so don’t get the wrong idea Seishirou!” Opening the door he pushed Fuuma out of it and followed before slamming it shut.

“See you guys in a little bit!” Fuuma called out as he was pushed outside, “Wow, didn’t you know you were that strongly against them!” He said finding it almost amusing.

“Your brother’s a pain and I swear if he ever hurts Subaru I will kill him.” Kamui glanced back at the door. His thoughts wandered back to when he was younger and had caught them in the act...He shuddered just thinking about it. “I hated him even when I was a kid.”

“He can be annoying as hell, but he won’t hurt your brother, me.... yeah maybe he would hurt me, but not Subaru,” Fuuma tried to reassure him, “I can’t make you be his friend, but try to be civil okay?”

“Why should I be civil when he’s doing...perverted things with my brother?” Kamui snapped, glaring at the ground as if it were Seishirou himself.

Fuuma debated explaining that Subaru is willingly a part of that, but decided it best not to, “I know, it’s weird knowing that about your older brother, but I’m sure he takes very good care of him.”

Kamui didn’t reply, his thoughts elsewhere. “Hey Fuuma...Why did stop talking to me? I know you moved, but you could’ve at least called,” he inquired, his voice soft.

“I know...I should have kept in touch, but it was hard to, and I thought you would still be mad at me FOR moving so I was worried about calling you and you being mad at me to be honest,” Fuuma told him truthfully, “But I hope now we can be close friends again, especially since we have a lot of work to do for this project.”

“You’re such an idiot; you should’ve just called,” Kamui said, his eyes on Fuuma. He looked away and said, “Let’s look at these scripts and catch up.”  
Fuuma smiled and nodded at him, “Alright, sounds good, we should read over some of the scenes we’ll be filming on day one, right?”

Kamui nodded and opened his script to the page that they both had lines on. “You come in here,” he said, pointing to Fuuma’s first line.  
  
           Fuuma looked down at the script and began to recite his line, he paused midway though, “You know.... It’s kind of funny, our characters were separated for a while too.” He laughed as he showed him a few more lines.

Kamui read over a few lines, “You’re right. Except my character was the one to move away instead of yours,” he pointed out.  
  
          “That’s true, thankfully, we met back up in better circumstances right?” Fuuma smiled a bit, then looked back at his script and started on his next line.

Kamui turned the page, skimming over his lines. A small smirk snuck onto his face,“Yeah, I guess, if we don’t count having to work with your brother.”

Fuuma laughed slightly at that, “Well yeah, but he’s not so bad, well at least not to your brother....everyone else he’s a pain in the ass...” He had tried to make his brother sound nicer, but sometimes that wasn't easy.

“And that’s better how...?” Kamui’s eyebrow raised skeptically as he kept skimming through his lines.  
  
        “Well.... it just means that no matter how he treats others, your brother is still safe and protected with him.” Fuuma explained reassuringly.

“...” Though he didn’t want to admit it, he couldn’t deny that what Fuuma was saying was true. “...Let’s get back to reading our lines.”

“Alright, let’s work on this scene then.” He hid a smile, knowing best to drop the topic, and hoping it would work out well.... for all of them.

~First Day Filming~

Hokuto had Subaru on one arm and Kamui on the other. “Well little brothers, are we ready for the lovely process of filming once again? Of course I’ll have to keep Sei-chan on a leash, because Lord knows he won’t be able to resist Subaru, although the outfit they’ve got you in for this movie Subaru is HORRIBLE!”

“I think that was sort of the point Hokuto...remember in ‘Tokyo Babylon’ that you had always chosen my clothes? With you not in ‘X’, I guess they use that as a reason for me to not dress.....well?” Subaru pointed out. He honestly didn’t care much one way or the other, fashion was Hokuto’s thing in movies and reality.

“I’m still furious about me being dead in this! What an insult! It’s not fair! My twin shouldn’t be caught dead in something like that! OUTRAGE! I’M GOING TO GO GIVE THAT WOMAN A PIECE OF MY MIND!”

From behind Subaru a pair of hands found his waist. “Hokuto-chan’s ranting again I see, you ready to start working again, Subaru-kun?”  
  
Subaru jumped, where had Seishirou come from? “Y-yes?? I think? W-where....h-how did you....?”

The older man chuckled softly. “I was right behind you Subaru-kun.” For someone that was only playing the role of an assassin, Seishirou had soft footsteps.

“S-since when?!”

“Oh, throughout all of Hokuto-chan’s speech,” He paused to kiss Subaru’s cheek. “Don’t worry Kamui, my brother’s around somewhere, probably raiding the food table.”

At the kiss Subaru blushed. “Y-you’ve been behind me for that long and I didn’t notice?! How do you walk so quietly Seishirou-san?”

“Just getting in character, Subaru-kun. I am an assassin after all, aren’t I?”

“If you say so, and yeah....”

“Hush now, let’s go sit down and watch our brothers perform, yes? You and I aren’t in this for a while. How disappointing, and yet....” He dropped his voice to a low whisper by Subaru’s ear. “We could have fun in the dressing rooms in between takes, right...Subaru?”

Subaru’s face turned bright crimson. “S-Seishirou-san!!”

“Hey, get your hands off him!” Kamui glared at Seishirou, “I’ll kick your ass if you keep doing that, especially while we’re in public! Don’t you have some form of decency, you sick pervert?! It’s bad enough you’re dating my brother as it is, but doing this in public, really?!”

“Technically, we’re not doing anything wrong Kamui. I could lead him somewhere though, maybe like the backseat of my car. If I want to hold and kiss the man I love, I will. Got it?”

“Kamui, are you bothering them again? I know you don’t like Sei-chan that much but seriously, and OH MY, DID HE JUST SAY HE LOVES YOU SUBARU?!”

By this point, Subaru didn’t think his face could turn any redder without making him pass out from heat stroke and he turned to bury his face in Seishirou’s coat. “KAMUI! HOKUTO! SEISHIROU-SAN!!”

Another chuckle from the older man. “It’s true Subaru-kun, I do love you,” A smirk rested on his lips. “OI, Fuuma, get over here and deal with Kamui, he likes you and you like him, right?”

“Huh? What was that Seishirou?” Fuuma walked over with a cupcake in his hand, “Of course I like him, we are friends, and have been for a while.”

“I-I don’t like him! We’re just friends,” Kamui was never one to blush, but a slight one seemed to color his cheeks at Seishirou’s teasing statement.

Seishirou rolled his amber eyes and finally released Subaru from his grip. “And I thought Subaru-kun was an airhead, for my own brother to be so dense...pathetic.” He kissed the top of Subaru’s head. “Pretty sure Yuuko-san said I was going to be in a scene today, so I’m going to head into hair and makeup and get my contact in, see you soon Subaru-kun.”

“O-okay. Bye Seishirou-san.”

            “What do you mean dense? Did I miss something?” Fuuma was confused a bit by this, then it hit him, “Oh he must have been teasing about our characters being a couple sort of, right?”    

If this had been an anime, a huge sweatdrop would’ve appeared on Kamui’s head. Is he really that dense? The young male wondered. He decided to humor the other a little, “Yeah, right, that’s what he was teasing about.”  
  
          “Oh, alright then,” Fuuma smiled and ate some of his cupcake, “So how are you all today? You could try some of the snacks they have here before my brother gets to them, he likes to eat more than me.”

Kamui shrugged, “I’m not hungry,” Though, as he eyed Fuuma’s cupcake, a snack started to sound good. “...Maybe I’ll have something.”

A hand entwined in Fuuma’s hair. “I HEARD THAT!”  He rolled his eyes again. “Fuuma, you’re an idiot, and you wonder why you’re still single,” He put his hand on Subaru’s shoulders again. “Come on Subaru-kun, let’s leave them to think about a few things. Hokuto-chan is ranting to Yuuko-san again.”

Subaru sighed. “Again? Is it because of the clothes or the fact she’s not in this much?”

           Fuuma straightened out his hair, “Maybe I want to be single for now, ever think of that?”  

“Knowing your sister? Both,” He turned to face his younger, but taller brother. “I’m sure, I’ve heard you complain behind my back when I was on the phone with Subaru-kun.”

         “Maybe I was complaining about.... never mind... no one needs to know about that!” Fuuma looked away hoping no one would ask.

At this comment, even Seishirou’s cheeks turned pink. “I’m going to have a cigarette, tell Yuuko-san I’ll be back in five.”

Subaru sighed, he had no idea what Fuuma was referring to and didn’t want to know if it caused even Seishirou to blush, then went ahead to go tell Yuuko that he and Seishirou would be back soon.

“OI! KAMUI! YUUKO-SAN SAYS FOR YOU TO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE PRONTO, FUUMA TOO! WE’RE FILMING HERE!”

Kamui, who had been ignoring the whole conversation in hopes that they’d leave him and Fuuma in peace, was startled by the shout. Accidentally dropping his chocolate cupcake on the ground, he yelled back in annoyance, “FINE, WE’RE COMING! JUST LET ME GET A SNACK FIRST!” He swore under his breath and grumbled about how he never wanted to do this in the first place and why everyone in his life seemed to want to annoy him at the most inconvenient times.

Fuuma laughed a bit, “Here, want the other half of my cupcake?”

  
He sighed, “Yeah, sure.”

           Fuuma handed it over, “Here you are, enjoy!” he silently bit his tongue to not make a comment about an indirect kiss, Kamui was already mad enough...

He mumbled a thank you while he broke off a small piece and ate it. Small crumbs stuck to the edge of Kamui’s pale lips but he didn’t notice as he kept eating and eventually finished off his sweet treat.

          “They are really good aren’t they?” Fuuma smiled as he watched him eat it happily. He glanced and Kamui’s face and saw the crumbs, “Uhhh, you’ve got.” He tried to point it out, but was staring at it too much for some reason.

“Got what?” Kamui felt confused as his friend kept staring. “Why are you staring at me?”

            Fuuma blinked for a second, then leaned forward and placed his thumb on Kamui’s face, wiping the crumbs away, “You had a few cake crumbs on your lips.”   

He felt himself blush as Fuuma wiped away the crumbs. Why the hell am I blushing? “Um...t-thanks.”

          Fuuma’s face flushed a bit as well, “No problem, Uh... We should probably get to work before there is more yelling, huh?”

Kamui turned away to hide his still flushed face, “Yeah, let’s go and see what Yuuko wants.”

“You may want to go get Subaru and Sei-chan! They’re in this movie too you know!”

~#~

After telling Yuuko that Seishirou had gone outside to smoke, he decided he would go ahead and join him. He walked outside and over to the side where Seishirou probably was with his cigarettes, and spotted him almost immediately, going over to his side. “I told Yuuko-san you and I would be out here but back soon.”  
  
Seishirou was outside pacing and talking to himself. At his feet were about 4 crushed cigarettes, most of them barely looking smoked. Not expecting Subaru’s voice he jumped, pulled out of his trance. “Oh, Subaru, I didn’t hear you come up.” His arms wrapped around the smaller man, hugging him to his larger body.

Subaru blushed slightly, hugging back before looking up, concerned. “Why were you pacing? You almost always finish cigarettes too....Are you okay Seishirou?”  
  
“I’m fine, really, just was thinking. Subaru...are you happy with me?” He paused looking into that intense emerald gaze, so full of love and directed at him and him alone. “Enough that you want to be with me for much longer than just nine years?”

Subaru frowned and hugged Seishirou tighter. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be? I actually developed a crush, if not fell completely in love with you when I originally met you Seishirou. Ask Hokuto, she could tell day one and wouldn’t leave me alone about it....”

“Your sister is certainly perceptive that’s for sure. Subaru...I...I fell in love with you too.” He didn’t give Subaru a chance to respond, he captured his lover’s mouth with his own, lightly pressing him against the wall.

Subaru blushed again but responded to the kiss. Yuuko was expecting them back probably, but he suddenly didn’t care as much as he normally did.

Feeling Subaru press against him, his body hot against Seishirou’s own, the older man lifted his boyfriend off the ground while deepening the kiss. Subaru on instinct wrapped his legs around Seishirou’s waist and arms around the man’s neck. His lips parted to let their tongues rub against each other and steal each other’s breath as Subaru’s back was lightly pressed to the wall.

Kamui stood, fists clenched and eyes ablaze, as he witnessed Subaru and Seishirou’s make-out session, his anger towards his brother’s boyfriend making it nearly impossible for him to even begin to speak. Finally after a few moments of gawking, the young male finally burst out, “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

          “Whoa, you two were having a lot of fun out here huh?” Fuuma laughed as he appeared behind Kamui, “Kamui, calm down a bit okay? It’s not like they were naked, we found them before that.”  

Seishirou cursed under his breath. “I’m giving him CPR, what does it look like I was doing? Honestly,” He rolled his amber eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Fuuma shut it, Subaru-kun head back inside with your darling brother, I’ll be in shortly,” His hands reached for his cigarettes and he lit his fifth one bringing it to his lips. “You, Fuuma, you stay out here with me.”

Subaru had blushed neon red when he realized Kamui and Fuuma had caught them, though Seishirou’s sarcasm helped a bit. “Okay....Let’s go Kamui.....”

With one last glare at Seishirou, Kamui turned around and stormed out. Once out of the area, with Subaru behind, a question came to mind. “What do you see in him anyways? Seishirou, I mean? He acts like a real jerk.”

Subaru gave a small smile. “Despite being casted as the Sakurazukamori, he’s really not quite as harsh as the role actually is....I can see where you get the jerk thing from. It’s more that he’s possessive and doesn't really have a lot of shame as far as that goes. But Seishirou-san can actually be a real gentleman for one thing, and while the possessiveness can be a little overboard sometimes, I know Seishirou-san loves me for me and he will protect anything he loves. That’s part of why he WAS cast in the movies as he was. Because the character was supposed to be possessive and almost overprotective. So what I see in him is basically that he cares a lot about what he loves, he wouldn’t ever actually hurt me, and he’s willing to be there for me when I need him, he even was before we actually got together during the ‘Tokyo Babylon’ movie.”

Kamui stayed silent for a few moments, thinking. “...I still don’t understand,” he murmured. “Is being possessive...Good?” He paused in his stride, “I mean, you’re not an object Subaru; you’re human.”

Subaru sighed. “He knows that, by possessive I meant that he doesn’t like other people flirting with me, and so on. And while I can easily take care of myself, it’s nice to know you have someone who is willing to protect you if needed. Seishirou actually did, both in the movie and in reality. In the movie, he ended up losing an eye, and here, one guy was just being an overall creep. If you think Seishirou-san’s bad, then the other guy was way worse, so obviously I was getting freaked out, and Seishirou almost broke his arm, I think he did dislocate his shoulder, but he chased the guy away.”

“...I...didn’t know that...” Kamui started walking again. “...I still don’t like him...But I guess he’s not...So bad...” Hesitating, he bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. “...Another thing...Remember when Seishirou was teasing Fuuma and I earlier...?”

“I hadn’t wanted to worry you or Hokuto, she still doesn’t know about it actually, but thank you Kamui. I remember, yes, what about it?”

Still hesitating, unsure if he wanted to inquire further or not. But considering he had already started to ask, he continued on, “...Fuuma didn’t understand what he was going on about. Do you think he’s really that dense...?” Though barely visible, a blush colored his cheeks.

Subaru sighed. “....I don’t really know. It could just be because of the timing or something. Even if he is dense though, he’s not stupid and he does care about you Kamui. How far that care goes? I think it’s pretty deep, but it’s up to one of you two to approach the other if you really like him Kamui.”

“...N-No I don’t...” He shook his head, “...I don’t think I can...I’m...just a childhood friend to him...”

Subaru sighed again. “Kamui, you’re stuttering like I did about Seishirou-san. I’m not saying you have to go up to his face and declare you love him or something, and I know it’s been awhile since you two have seen each other, but don’t let your temper flare up at some of his teasing. And I’m pretty sure he does feel at least a bit more than friendship for you, okay?”

“Subaru-san is Kamui alright? Kamui are you alright? I got my brothers back inside...”

“Yes Kotori-chan, my brother’s alright, he’s just worried that your brother doesn’t like him.”

“Kotori when did you get here...? Nevermind, I’m fine...And I’m not worried!” Kamui snapped at Hokuto. He looked away, “...I know for a fact he doesn’t think of me as more than a friend...I can tell...”

“UH-HUH! That’s what Subaru said about Sei-chan and now look at them! They can’t keep their hands off each other for more than five minutes!”

Amber eyes glinted at his half brother as he blew out a ring of smoke. “So, if I told you something will you run and tell your little boyfriend? Or can you keep your big idiotic mouth shut?”

       “He isn’t my boyfriend you know....” Fuuma looked away for a second, then back at his brother, “But no, I won’t tell anyone your secret, you are my brother even if we tend to tease each other about our love lives, or for me my non-existent one.”

“You mean how you drive me crazy,” A smirk rested on his lips. “Ah, but don’t you like Kamui?” Looking again at his brother he crushed the cigarette under his shoe. “Not a word, to anyone, not Kamui, not Hokuto-chan, not Yuuko and definitely not Subaru-kun. SWEAR IT.”

          “Maybe I do, but that’s not the point here...I’ll handle that when I want to...” Fuuma sighed, “But yes, I SWEAR I won’t tell anyone until you say it’s okay for me to. So what’s your big secret? Are you secretly also into a girl now or something?”

Despite only playing the role of an assassin in the movies, Seishirou’s hand was fast to wrap in his brother’s hair yanking slightly. “Certainly not, just because I have about five hundred girls a day profess their love for me and want to have my children and want to be in bed with me, I’m not interested. The only person I see like that is Subaru-kun...and I’m thinking it’s time we took that to the next step, it has been nine years...”  His eyes were looking at the sky as he spoke and nervously  fidgeted with something in his pocket.

          Fuuma rubbed his head where his hair had been pulled, mumbling about how it hurt, then he heard what his brother was saying, “Wait...Seishirou are you thinking about what it sounds like you are....I mean I knew it would happen but is that really what you have been thinking about so much lately?”

“Depends on what you think I’m thinking, now doesn’t it? I’m not a mind reader, Fuuma,”  He paused, pulling something out of his coat pocket. “You know, I had a fan or two ask me to marry them before, how can they throw that out so easily?”

         Fuuma shook his head, “You're not acting right now, so stop talking so mysteriously...What is it you don’t want me to tell the others, you seem nervous about it so just tell me so I can help you with what it is.” He should be used to his brother acting like this, but sometimes he wished he would be normal...

Seishirou rolled his eyes again. “Slow on the uptake, fine I’ll stop with the riddles.”   He opened the box at last, revealing a delicate silver band. “I’m thinking of asking Subaru-kun to marry me but the problem is your ‘boyfriend’,”  He paused after adding the quotations motions when talking about Kamui. “Family is everything to Subaru-kun, and as much as he loves me, if his brother or sister didn’t want it, he wouldn’t do it. Hokuto-chan may cheer us on, but Kamui doesn’t,” Another pause. “Despite the character I play, I’m not about to force him into something. I’m overprotective of him yes, but I don’t want to hurt him.”

           Fuuma looked from the ring to his brother a few times, “Okay that thing looks expensive, you have one lucky future husband...and by that, I mean you should ask him...Kamui may be annoying about it, but he won't do anything, I can’t control him, but if he gets upset, I’ll try to calm him down, who knows...” Fuuma grinned, “It may work in my favor as well right?”  
  
The ring was quickly pocketed as a familiar mane of bright strawberry blonde hair approached them. “Are you two still out here? Yuuko-san is looking for you, silly boys.”

“We’ll be in shortly Kotori-chan. After you,” He paused as the girl skipped ahead. “Also Fuuma? You need to open your eyes. If he’s anything like Subaru-kun, well he’d be a bit less wonderful than Subaru-kun of course, you have an amazing opportunity in front of you, don’t waste it.”

        Fuuma smiled and waved at Kotori, “Now wait a minute, let’s not get into a fight on who is better between them...but you’re right...I’ll figure out something, who knows, maybe I can use the movie to date him like you did with your first movie huh?”

“One can only hope, you've got childhood friendship on your side. I didn’t.” Finally the two brothers were back inside as well.

“Well is everyone ready to start working?”

           Fuuma sat down in his chair and looked over his lines for a second while everyone gathered, though his mind was focused too much on the conversation with his brother.

Seishirou sat in his chair not bothering to look at the script at all, his mind was clouded over with the decision raging in his head. Sometimes he wished he was as emotionless as the character he played. He got pulled out of his thoughts by a weight on his lap. “Oh hello Kotori-chan.”

Kamui stopped to stand beside Fuuma before seeing Kotori happily sitting in Seishirou’s lap as if she belonged there. He shot a glare at the older male and snapped without thinking, “What do you think you’re doing?! Are you cheating on my brother?!”

“Oh of course that’s what it must be. Just like I cheat on him with all the fans that propose their love for me. Get off Kotori, go bug Fuuma.” Kotori pouted but hopped off his lap and ran to bug Fuuma.

Subaru had been looking over his script, but at hearing Kamui yelling something, he looked up and saw Kotori sitting in Seishirou’s lap. He frowned and drew his legs up to his chest. Maybe Kamui was right about Seishirou.....maybe that’s why Seishirou had asked him if he was happy. Maybe he was planning on breaking up with him for Kotori....But he had said he loved Subaru, hadn’t he?

“Subaru? What’s wrong? Are you alright? Tell your one and only sister all about it.” Hokuto knelt next to Subaru and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Subaru’s frown deepened. “I don’t want to believe it, but I’m afraid that Seishirou’s cheating on me and will break up with me....He asked me earlier if I was happy with him and all, and then Kotori was sitting in his lap...Hokuto, I can’t just go over and ask him, but....I don’t know what to do.”

“I didn’t realize you thought so low of me Subaru-kun,” Seishirou stood behind him arms folded. “Kotori, like Fuuma, is my half sister, well Fuuma’s not my sister but you get the point.”

Subaru flailed and nearly fell out of the chair. “Seishirou-san! I-I didn’t know......you never told me....and I don’t think lowly of you....it’s.....” Subaru trailed off. He never really doubted Seishirou exactly, it was more that he never thought he was good enough for Seishirou to want to spend time with him, despite being told he was loved multiple times.

A sigh from the older man. “Subaru...” He didn’t care about forgetting the honorific due to being in front of their siblings. Now was as good as time as any, it’d ease his mind and hopefully Subaru’s too. “Subaru...look at me, remember when I asked if you were happy with me?”

Subaru looked up, still upset that he had automatically assumed the worst case scenario. “Y-yes?”

“Well I asked you that for a reason...Subaru will you marry me?”  His hand reached over and he placed it against Subaru’s cheek.

Subaru blinked a few times, in absolute shock. He had assumed the worst, but Seishirou proposed to him??

Kamui blinked; everything had happened so fast. How did it go from Seishirou being accused of cheating to Subaru being proposed too? Finally it hit him and it took all of his self-control as to not burst out in his own seething anger. If Subaru has any sense he won’t say yes, he thought. “Proposing now out of all times, really? You’re just trying to save yourself right now, aren’t you?” His voice was a low growl, not loud enough for Seishirou nor Subaru to hear, but certainly loud of enough for the two talking next to him to hear.

        Fuuma looked up from where he was talking to his sister, hearing the end of the proposal, and smiled a bit. Didn’t think he would ask this quickly, he thought. He looked over at Kamui when he heard his reaction, and leaned over to whisper, “Don’t think like that, he’s had this planned for awhile now, you should have heard him talking about it.” He smiled and looked back at their brothers, patting Kamui on the shoulder as a sign to just watch them.

“Ooooh does this mean I’ll be related to Subaru-san now? I’ve heard so much about him from Nii-san.”

Hokuto had enough of the silence. “SUBARU YOU AIRHEAD! SAY SOMETHING!”

“I....I....” It finally was starting to click in Subaru’s head that this was reality, and once it did, he hugged Seishirou, smiling. “Of course I will Seishirou!”

A single silver band was slid onto Subaru’s finger. “I’m so glad Subaru, I was afraid for a minute there.” He smirked before leaning in to kiss Subaru, not caring about everyone else.

“WOO WOO! SUBARU AND SEICHAN! I APPROVE OF THIS BEHAVIOR! Just don’t get TOO SEXUAL IN FRONT OF YOUR SISTER!”

         “Congrats you two! But Hokuto is right! Save it for the dressing room at least! Don’t make us go blind!” Fuuma teased, but was truly happy for them.

“Yeah, save it.” Kamui grumbles, “You better watch it and keep him happy or I swear...” He didn’t say much else. Despite not being quite happy that Subaru was being engaged to Seishirou out of all people, he knew he couldn’t say much else without making Subaru unhappy.

Subaru blushed at the comments his siblings and Fuuma made, but kissed Seishirou back for another minute before pulling away. “Seishirou, you surprised me is all, but I would never say no to marrying you.”

“Good to know dear.” A soft kiss was placed on Subaru’s forehead before he stood up and offered Subaru his hand.

“SO BIG BROTHER DOES THAT MEAN HE’S MY FUTURE BROTHER NOW?” Kotori looked up with big,wide honey brown eyes.

“Yes.”

“YAY! Subaru-san! My big brother has told me all about you!”

Subaru blushed again. “H-huh? H-he has?” He didn’t know if that was actually okay, or if he should be scared of what she was told....

“YUP! HE SAYS. Subaru-kun is the cutest little thing when he blushes! And he goes on about how much you mean to him and and and and...”

“That’s enough Kotori-chan.”

Subaru’s blush darkened, while it was actually really sweet that Seishirou had mentioned how much he meant to him, the rest was really embarrassing. “SEISHIROU-SAN!!”

“Hmm? Whatever is the matter Subaru-kun?”  

“Look you two, if I wanted details on your love life, I’d cast you in softcore erotica, for now let’s get to filming, yes?”

By this point, Subaru was pretty sure his face would burst into flames. “Y-Y-Yuuko-san!! Y-y-yes. L-let’s actually start filming...b-before I pass out....” If Yuuko was actually serious about the first part though....he was scared he might have to leave the country for his sanity’s sake.

           Fuuma walked over to their director, “Hello Yuuko-san, what scenes do you have planned for us to film today?” He asked, showing her the pages of the script he’d been practicing most.

“Hello Fuuma ,were going to be doing the first time you and Kamui meet up. Kamui, get over here, you’re filming too!”

“I’m coming!” Kamui walked over to stand beside Fuuma, “So which scene?” He hadn’t been paying much attention since he had been mostly trying to block out Seishirou, Subaru and Yuuko for the most part.  
  
           “These pages I think are the correct ones Kamui,” Fuuma explained and turned Kamui’s script to the same page as his own, “Our characters get to meet again like we did the other day.”   

“Does that mean I got up for nothing?” Seishirou faked a yawn before sliding an arm around Subaru, dropping his voice to a whisper. “Maybe we should make our own movie, eh Subaru-kun?”

“As soon as those two are done, we’re going to film yours and Kamui’s fight scene, Seishirou.”

Subaru gave a quick sigh of relief, what Seishirou was thinking was nowhere NEAR appropriate. “I’ll go over and talk with Hokuto, I doubt they’ll take long Seishirou-san.” Subaru explained before leaning up to kiss Seishirou’s cheek.

Kamui groaned, he wasn’t looking forward to filming his and Seishirou’s fight scene. However, at least he got to film with Fuuma beforehand. Trying to ignore what was going on between Seishirou and Subaru, he read over his lines once more before putting down his script and turning towards Fuuma. “Ready?”

          Fuuma nodded and placed his script down also, “Yeah, ready to get started, let’s do our best.” He smiled and patted Kamui’s hair, then turned around to get into position for the scene.

~#~

Kamui and Fuuma had just finished filming their first scene and Hokuto was praising her younger brother on his performance. “You didn’t flail about like Subaru did!” They were interrupted by a loud crash and were greeted with the sight of Fuuma on the floor, having tripped over a trashcan.

“Well aren’t we graceful! I’ll gladly follow you into battle little brother!”   
  
           “Ow! Damn it, how did that get there?!” Fuuma winced as he stood up, checking himself for bruises, “Stupid trash can, what did I ever do to you?”  

  
  


Kamui rolled his eyes and sighed before walking over. “Are you okay?” He inspected Fuuma to see if he was hurt. “You’re not hurt or anything, right?” He put his hand on Fuuma’s arm as he checked for any bruises.

Fuuma finished looking himself over then looked at Kamui, and smiled, face a bit red when he realized he saw it, “Yeah, I think I’m fine, thanks for worrying about me though?” He smiled a bit more.

Kamui gave him a final look over before deciding that Fuuma was alright. Without him realizing it, however, he had gotten a lot closer to the other than before, so once he stopped checking over and actually looked at Fuuma’s face their noses were just barely touching. Kamui blushed once he realized how close he was. “U-Um, y-you’re welcome...”

“Oh for heaven’s sake, am I the only one that can see it?” Hokuto muttered to herself before ‘accidentally’ pushing her little brother so his lips ghosted over his friend’s.

Kamui’s face was even more red once he felt his lips connect with Fuuma’s. His eyes were wide in surprise but instead of pulling away from the kiss his eyes fluttered closed and he let himself deepen the kiss.

          Fuuma’s eyes got triple their normal size as well, how was THIS happening?! He was about pull  away when he felt Kamui press into it, Is he really kissing back? Well, I guess I shouldn't waste a good thing... Fuuma thought blushing as he leaned into it as well, resting his arm around Kamui.

Subaru blinked and felt his cheeks turn slightly red. He knew that Fuuma and Kamui liked each other to some degree.....but to just start kissing like that? As far as he knew, neither had actually admitted liking the other, and it did NOT look like Hokuto did that accidentally....

A warm hand covered Subaru’s bright green eyes. “That escalated quickly, now didn’t it, Hokuto-chan?” Amber met emerald and she mouthed her ohohoho at him. As entertaining as this was, enough was enough. “Not that I don't appreciate you listening to me Fuuma, but to quote you, if you’re going to make out, take it to the dressing rooms.”

Kamui’s eyes shot opened once he heard Seishirou speak. Pulling away quickly he averted his gaze and mumbled, “I-I’m sorry. I should’ve pulled away...”

        Fuuma blinked for second when he heard his brother’s voice and Kamui pulled away, he smiled a bit at how Kamui was acting, he couldn't help but find it cute, “Don’t apologize, I’m....I’m glad you didn’t pull away.” Fuuma grinned lightly, moving his hand from Kamui’s side to his face so he’d look towards him, “I don’t think you minded either right?”

Blushing much more than before, Kamui bit his lip before looking into Fuuma’s eyes and nodding slightly, much too embarrassed to speak without fear of stuttering.

“WOOWOO! I KNEW IT! I COULD SENSE IT! OHOHOHO! YOU TWO MAKE ALMOST AS GOOD OF A COUPLE AS SUBARU AND SEI-CHAN! Granted they have nine years on you, but whatever.”

“As sweet as that was, Kamui, back into hair and makeup, you too Fuuma, your siblings are already ready to film. Also later we will redo that take just in case, just save your pent up anger, Kamui you have a fight scene to film.” Yuuko informed her workers of the task at hand before sitting in her chair.

“Well then Subaru-kun, time for your fiancé to shine.” He pecked the boy on the cheek before walking onto the set.

Subaru blinked as he was kissed on the cheek. He was so confused as to what was happening even. “O-okay?”

“I’m amazed how well the two of them act out fighting, then again they don't really like each other much, do they?” Yuuko paused to take a drink. “Kamui you’re going to have to throw this at him so we can make it look you’re using magic.”

Kamui caught a pillow that was tossed to him. He looked down at the soft item, it was covered in green cloth. The raven-haired teen grinned at the thought; he’d get to throw something at him. He only wished it was a harder object and not a soft pillow. “I’ll make sure to aim at his glasses,” he said.

Subaru sat watching them, rocking slightly. While he knew it was just a pillow Kamui got to throw, his younger brother and his fiancé were fighting. Yuuko was seriously having these two fight. Kamui was already hostile to Seishirou often enough, and Seishirou being who he was, insisted on taunting him basically every time they saw each other. This was not good, not for his sanity anyways...  
  
“Subaru, sit still, IT’S JUST A MOVIE! THEY WON’T HURT EACH OTHER!”

Meanwhile, Kamui’s pillow made contact and Seishirou’s glasses fell to the floor with a crack. Damnit, those were damn expensive sunglasses too. “You know...just because I make a lot of money doesn’t mean I like to waste it. I do have a wedding now to plan,” He picked up  the pillow. “Should I whip this at you?!”

Subaru looked to Hokuto. “I know it’s just a movie, but that doesn’t mean they won’t hurt each other. See?? Kamui’s temper around Seishirou-san is bad, and now Seishirou-san is actually mad too! Even if it is just a pillow, this is not going to go well Hokuto!!”

“You’re lucky they only gave me a pillow. If it had been anything else you’d have more to worry about then broken glasses,” Kamui retorted.

“I swear to...if you weren’t Subaru-kun’s little brother I would...” The older male paused and started to talk under his breath trying to calm himself. It wasn’t working.

Subaru quickly glanced over at Yuuko to see if it was okay for him to go on the set, and receiving a nod, walked over to Seishirou, hugging him. “Seishirou-san.....Calm down, you know how Kamui is. But he’s my little brother, so don’t hurt him please?”

“Yes, I know how Kamui is and I also know he can’t stand me dating you,” He paused to peck Subaru’s forehead. “Yuuko, I’m going outside for another cigarette.”

“Want me to join you or are you okay?”

“You may want to give my darling brother a hand with your own sibling.”

Kamui’s fists were clenched as he glared at Seishirou and, for a moment, even considered going after him but something told him not too. So he settled for glaring and cursing under his breath, mulling over ways that could help him get through the filming without becoming wanted for murder. “That man drives me insane,” he murmured.

Subaru went to Kamui’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Kamui, I know you don’t like him, and I know part of the reason why, but at least during filming could you try to be civil to him? I will work on getting him to do the same, so I’m not picking on you. But both of you are very dear to me and I don’t like it when you two fight...”

A well manicured hand poked Fuuma softly. “Go talk to my baby brother. You may make him feel better just like Subaru made Sei-chan feel better!”

Fuuma smiled at Hokuto and nodded, “Well maybe not, but I’ll try at least.” He moved towards Kamui, “Hey, calm down okay, the scene was maybe not the best to have you do today of all days. Want to go outside, but not near my brother of course, the other side of the building, to take a break?”  
  
The younger male shrugged off his brother’s hand before turning to look at Fuuma, “Yeah, I need to clear my head…Feel like I’m going to do something I might regret later if I don’t…”

Fuuma nodded, “I’ll come with you then, and maybe we can find something to eat.”

Kamui nodded hesitantly before turning towards the direction of the onset food court. “Fine then, let’s go.”

Fuuma placed a hand on his shoulder, talking to him calmly, “It’ll be alright okay?”

The raven-haired teen didn’t reply, deciding to just walk away; he didn’t want to fight with Fuuma, but he was sure that if he did say something then it would lead to an argument. Which was something that was definitely not needed at the present time.

Fuuma smiled a bit sadly, but still followed him a bit, hiding, just to make sure he was okay.

A soft tap to Fuuma’s back. “What are you doing big brother?”

Fuuma jumped then looked behind him, “Just making sure Kamui is okay, after that argument…”

“You mean his argument with bigger brother? Yeah they don’t like each other very much do they?”

“They don’t, and that makes me a bit sad you know? Since I want to be able to be close to both of them…” Fuuma looked away, “but don't worry about it too much, okay?”

“You know how bigger brother is. He’s stubborn,arrogant and overly confident. He’s really kind when he wants to be. Look how he is with Subaru-san and Hokuto-chan!  He’s somewhat nice to us...when he wants to be. Just give them time.”

“Yeah I know. Hopefully they will warm up to each other more later on, want to come with me to check on them since Kamui’s disappeared?” He asked, placing a hand on her head.

“Okay. Kamui may need to brood for a bit, I’m sure Hokuto-chan can wake him up though.”

~#~

Subaru sighed as Kamui walked off, he guessed he should hope Fuuma could help him and go try to find Seishirou himself. “Now where did he go....obviously outside, but where?” He chose to go to the roof first since he knew Seishirou had smoked there previously.

Sure enough,Seishirou was on top of the roof smoking again; several crushed by his feet.. He didn’t know why Kamui and him seemed to get under each other’s skin. So what if Kamui had caught him and Subaru being intimate all those years ago? That did happen when people fell in love. Ha, love, that was a good one. He was told he’d never be able to fall in love, it would be ruined because he was famous and people would just want him for his money and not for who he really was.

Subaru frowned upon seeing even more cigarettes scattered on the ground. “Seishirou-san....” He carefully walked up to the elder and without really thinking about it took the cigarette from him.

Recovering from the shock of Subaru pulling the cigarette from him; the taller male smirked. “Back to the honorific again are we Subaru-kun?”

Subaru immediately felt a blush come on. He hadn’t even noticed he’d added san back to Seishirou’s name and let out a stressed sigh. “Seishirou. Sorry, stress is getting to me I guess...Are you really stressed as well? Or is it just Kamui? You’ve been smoking a lot more recently Seishirou-san...it’s honestly worrying me.”

The older man chuckled. “I’ve always smoked Subaru, even before I met you. But if you must know, yes. My mother’s going to be in this movie as well.”

Subaru frowned, that was never good news. But he knew Seishirou needed comfort so he leaned up and gently kissed him, leaving it up to Seishirou.

Amber eyes widened at Subaru’s daring action. In the nine years the two of them had been dating very rarely did the younger male initiate any form of affection in public. Strong hands went to the lithe waist as he kissed back.

Subaru smiled lightly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Seishirou’s neck a bit. He’d have to make sure he tried to destress Seishirou as much as possible....He didn’t want or like to hate people, but he honestly thought he hated Sekka, she stressed out Seishirou, and as far as he knew, Kotori and Fuuma as well, completely.

After a few moments he broke the kiss,smiling slightly as he did so. “And whatever was that for?”

Subaru felt a light blush on his face. “W-well you were obviously upset, s-so I thought I’d try kissing you and see if that helped. I-I don’t know exactly what I could have said to try to help...”

“Well it helped,come on, let’s go back inside okay? Before I smoke a whole pack.”

Subaru nodded. “Please just tell me in the future when you’re really stressed so we could maybe find an alternative Seishirou?”

“I’ll do my best Subaru, sharing things with others is still foreign to me.”

~#~

Kamui was sitting in his dressing, hugging his knees to his chest and glaring at his own reflection in the giant mirror before him, brooding and replaying his fight with Seishirou and the events that happened afterwards in his mind. He didn’t mean to be so cold towards Fuuma, it wasn’t like he had been angry at him, but he felt guilty about it. Fuuma had only tried to calm him down; it wasn’t his fault that he was wallowing in rage towards his brother’s fiance. He sighed, hiding his head in his knees and wishing for the day to be over already; he really didn’t understand how he was going to get through the rest of the day without bursting out in rage again.

Fuuma sighed as he almost gave up looking for Kamui, thinking he may have headed home. He decided to check his trailer once more and headed over, hesitating before knocking. He understood Kamui was upset, but at the same time he didn’t agree with how he looked at their brothers. He knocked on the door gently, “Kamui… are you in there?”

He looked up sharply as a familiar, albeit a little muffled, voice reached his ears. “Go away!”

“I won’t, I just want to see how you’re doing,”  Fuuma explained knocking lightly again, “Let me in so we can talk okay?”

Kamui didn’t reply for a few minutes, debating on whether or not he wanted to let the other in, but soon decided that he might as well. He wouldn’t go away even if Kamui asked; he knew how stubborn Fuuma could be. Sighing, he untangled his arms from his legs, planting his feet on the ground, and standing up slowly. He slinked over to the door, grumbling under his breath, before he grasped the handle and opened it slightly. Kamui’s eyes rested on Fuuma’s worried expression, causing his frown to deepen, and turned around without saying anything, returning to his previous position on his chair in front of the mirror.

Fuuma entered the trailer and walked beside where Kamui was sitting, “Hey look, sorry if I upset you with what I said earlier, I really am, I just… hope you and my brother both get along, if not for me for Subaru at least? But I do understand why you are mad at me.”

“...I’m…” He sighed, looking away from the male, not wanting him to see the guilt that must surely be present in his brooding eyes. “...I’m sorry...It’s not you...I...I’m not mad at you...I didn’t mean to be so cold towards you either…” Kamui bit his lip slightly, hugging his legs more tightly. “I shouldn’t have acted like that towards you…”

Fuuma shook his head, “It’s okay, people misplace anger, so don’t get annoyed about it,” he smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, “Though if you feel guilty, buy me a soda later?”

He looked at tall male, his eyes wandering to the hand that was presently touching his shoulder. Kamui forced himself to peer into Fuuma’s gaze, but was surprised when he saw that a smile had appeared on the other’s face. Unable to help it, a small, sheepish smile tugged at the edges of his own lips, and a slightly blush crept onto his face. He looked away again, this time much quicker, and said, “...Thanks…” He blinked, “Buy you a soda? Hm...Fine then…”

Fuuma laughed, smiling when he saw Kamui’s face turn a bit red, “Don’t mention it, and yes, the convenience store down the block sound good to you?” he asked as he watched him. He wasn't good at comforting him, but he loved Kamui’s smile.

Kamui nodded and stood up, starting to walk towards the door. He paused briefly once he was at the doorway, looking back and saying, “So are you coming or not? I’m not buying you a soda if you don’t.”

Fuuma laughed and followed him, “Sounds good, they won’t mind that we skipped the rest of the rest of the day.”

He shrugged, “If Yuuko yells at us for skipping, though, I’m blaming you.”

Fuuma laughed as he led him along, “Don’t worry, not like she can fire us this long into the filming process.”

“They can hire new actors Fuuma, it’s not like it hasn’t been done before,” despite his cynical comment, though, a grin tugged against the corners of Kamui’s lips.

Fuuma laughed and patted his shoulder, “Come on before the convenience store gets busy.”

~#~

It had been a long day of filming; Hokuto for her part sat mainly on the sidelines. Earlier in the day they had filmed poor Kotori’s death scene and her interactions with Kakyou.

“Subaru~ Sei-chan~ Yuuko wants you two on set!”

Seishirou for his part paused in tapping out a cigarette to walk over to Yuuko. He had a feeling what was coming and he only hoped that Subaru would be able to deal with it.

Subaru frowned, puzzled. He couldn’t think of a scene off the top of his head that they had to do, but if Yuuko said so...He stood up and followed Seishirou over to Yuuko. “What scene are we doing, Yuuko-san?”

“Rainbow Bridge, so go into makeup and get your right eye bandaged and your contact in, seeing as the lovely Fuuma has made your character blind in the right eye.”

“Don’t remind me.” Seishirou didn’t take to well to his half brother ‘stabbing’ Subaru in the eye. He wasn’t looking forward to this scene either; Subaru had a complete mental breakdown in Tokyo Babylon when he thought his sister had died, never mind this mess.

Subaru had a vague memory of what Rainbow Bridge was....he remembered that he had to fight Seishirou.... “Okay, and Seishirou, it’s not real remember? Plus, it’s not his fault exactly...it’s his character’s role and everything, and besides that Fuuma-san has Kamui, I’ll be back soon though.” That said, Subaru went ahead and left to get his ‘makeup’ done.

“I know perfectly well that it’s a load of fiction and I could care less, I don’t like people touching what is mine.”

“Ohohohoho Sei-chan so possessive of my baby brother, I approve!”

“Bigger brother’s always been like that, if it’s his you can’t touch it.”

Subaru came back, contact in place with the bandages temporarily covering it. Neither was particularly comfortable.... “Seishirou, I still don’t know how you get used to the contact...but, I’m back so I guess we can film now?”

He grazed a hand over Subaru’s face. “Even like this you are truly beautiful Subaru, just remember what you told me earlier that it’s not real.”

Subaru blinked, confused, but leaned into Seishirou’s touch slightly. “Okay?? Why?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> its sorta on hiatus because the girl that writes Seishirou feels nerfy about doing so


End file.
